


Nightmares

by LadySpade



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpade/pseuds/LadySpade
Summary: After waking up late one night from a horrific nightmare about Dante, Reader calls him up to confirm it was just a dream and leave it at that. However, Dante has a much better idea to treat these other little demons of yours.





	Nightmares

With a violent jerk and a choked scream rippling through your throat, you awake to find yourself in your bed, sheets draped half off the bed and your body drenched in a cold sweat. It was still dark out, especially seeing as how it was only about one in the morning. The only real light source in the room consisted of your the pale red glow of your alarm clock and what little amount of moonlight that managed to bleed in from your half-draped window. 

You didn’t even want to think about looking in a mirror, knowing very well that your hair would be an ungodly sight with the night you’ve had, although it would undoubtedly pale in comparison at this point. With a shaky sigh, you run your hands down your face in an attempt to calm yourself; hoping that if you managed to calm down enough that maybe it would be enough to shake the remaining images from your mind. A part of you wanted to go to bed and forget about everything, but at the same time you knew damn well there was still a chance you’d simply end up right back in that god awful dream. It didn’t help that you were currently alone in your apartment either, away from the comforting embrace of your boyfriend, who was likely still busy with the job he told you about the day before. 

Although you and Dante had been officially been together for a couple months now, neither of you had gotten around to talking about moving in together. You had been thinking about it for sometime now, though recently things had been rather busy with Dante being busier with jobs than normal recently, making it harder for possibly planning for something as big as moving in together. Though, sitting all alone in your apartment now, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf in the middle of night, you were starting to regret it. Things were always so much better when he was around; the both of you were always so much more happier. Neither of you would have to worry about facing the nightmares as you laid together in bed; your back pressing against his chest as he’d hold you in his protective embrace, the both of you safeguarding each other from whatever horrors the dream world had to offer. 

And tonight’s nightmare only made matters worse, especially seeing as how it was about him. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t think your boyfriend wasn’t capable of defending himself; no, no, no, not in a million years. Dante was more than capable of defending himself in a fight, despite his mischievous and infamously childish antics that he’d get into along the way. You worried for him sometimes, worrying that one day he’s going to slip up somewhere along the line from his recklessness and end up paying the ultimate price in the end and—

“No…no, don’t think like that,” you thought to yourself aloud, hoping the sound would help deter the suffocating silence around you. “Dante’s gonna be fine…he IS fine. Everything is fine….everything is fine…” you repeated to yourself over and over in hopes that perhaps if you said it enough, you’d be able to convince yourself. Yet, it didn’t stop you from eyeing the phone sitting on the bedside table, chewing on your knuckle in thought. 

You didn’t want to bug him…Well, that was assuming he had gotten back yet? What if he wasn’t back yet? God, what if Lady or Trish answer it instead? I mean, the last thing you wanted was to embarrass yourself, despite the fact that all of you were good friends anyway, and it was like they’d—

Before you knew it, you had grabbed the phone and had started to dial for the office, not realizing what your body was doing until the sound of the ringer reached your ear. God, I’m sure he’s fine, right? Dante’s no push over, I’m sure he’s perfectly fine…You thought to yourself, biting even harder on your already white knuckles as you listened to the other end ring, shaking your head as images of the dream flashed in your mind once more. Besides, how often does that guy get shot, much less stabbed with his own sword, anyway? I mean, it’s basically a weekly occurrence. He’s gotta be fine, right?…Right?

…Blood…Blood everywhere…So much blood….Tattered pieces of clothes and furniture strewn about…

Dante’s body cold and unmoving from his spot in the wall, pinned with sword after sword…

…There’s no sound…

No matter how much you scream or yell as you hit and swear at him…

God, why won’t you wake up Dante?! Why won’t you say something?! Please?!…Please…something….anything…please, please…please don’t leave me…”

Please, please be home…You silently prayed, taking a deep breath of relief as the other line finally picked up. 

“Devil May Cry, what’s th–”

“Dante,” you said, your voice slightly shaking as you released a breath of relief. 

“Y/n? Hey, what’s up, babe?” Dante asked, suddenly sounding a lot less tired the moment he starts talking again. 

You attempt to speak, but to only find yourself softly sighing in reply, your breath shaky as you try and speak his name once more. “D-Dante…”

“Hey…what’s wrong, babe?” he asked worriedly, the sound of his chair squeaking over the phone as he leans over in his chair. “Are you okay?”

God, why did he have to be so sweet? Swallowing thickly you go to answer, “Y-yeah…no, I mean…I don’t know.” You run you hand through your hair again, hopelessly trying to get those few stubborn strands away from your face, hoping that just maybe if you did, the answer would just suddenly come to you. You were such an utter nervous wreck and yet even still you didn’t want to worry him; even with those images still sticking to the sides of your mind.

“I…I just…” you began again, taking another deep breath in hopes that maybe you’ll finally regain your voice. “I just needed to hear your voice,” you said, your voice just barely above a whisper, as though afraid the walls themselves would hear you, waiting on your every word with baited breath as they’d glare at you with their invisible eyes, peering at you, judging you through the darkness in your ever vulnerable state. 

“Yeah? Just that?” Dante asked as you swallowed again, nodding as though he could actually see you. “Hey…what’s wrong, y/n?”

“It’s…it’s nothing, really.”

“It sure doesn’t seem like nothing,” he said. 

“Really, Dante, it’s no–”

“Nothing enough for you to have the will and energy to call me up at 2 in the morning?” Dante asked playfully, almost as though hoping for a chuckle out of you in hopes of calming you down. 

“Well, I mean—it’s just…” you trailed off again, sighing for what must have been the hundredth time that night. He wasn’t wrong. You were hardly one to call at this time, and if you did, it was usually important, granted you’ve never had to call him up for something like this. Usually it had something to do with work, but never like this. God, you felt so pathetic right now, almost as though you had gone back to being a child again. Even then you suffered from night terrors, though even then they were never as bad as they were now. Man, surely he must think you’re some kind of big baby for calling him over something like this, surely…

“You still there, babe?” Dante asked.

“Y-yeah! Yeah, I’m still here…it’s just…god, this is going to sound stupid…” you groan to yourself. 

“Hey, you’re not stupid,” he replied. “Besides, last I checked, if anyone around here is gonna be doing or saying anything stupid, it’s gonna be me. Besides, that’s supposed to be my job, remember?” Dante asked; using that same reassuring voice and playful tone that always managed to make you smile, no matter how cheesy the joke was. 

“Pft, shut up,” you chuckled, meanwhile trying your best not to laugh. 

“Hey, now there’s the y/n I know and love,” Dante teased on the other end. You shake your head, rolling your eyes in reply before softly smiling at his usual childish nonsense. “But seriously though. You know you can tell me anything, babe. No matter what it is.”

“Yeah…yeah, I know, but–”

“Y/n.” 

Taking another breath and attempting to swallow your fear again, you reply, “It’s just…well…I just…I just needed to make sure you were okay.” 

“Any reason why or are you just worried about me? Oh come on, y/n, you gotta give a guy more credit than that,” Dante said jokingly, this of course coming from the guy who gets stabbed and shot practically weekly. 

“It’s not just that,” you continue, pausing to take another breath as you hugged your legs close, holding the phone snugly between shoulder and your ear. “I’ve been having these nightmares for the past couple nights now. I’ve had them since I was a kid. Normally they’re manageable and I can deal with them with ni problem, but…”

“But not this one,” Dante finished, his voice much more quieter; his tone having become much more somber in response. 

“No…not this one. It wasn’t so bad at first, the usual stuff and what not, but…but then I saw it,” you said, taking a moment to calm yourself as the anxiety began to set in again. 

“It’s okay, y/n. Take your time,” Dante said, his voice gentle and patient. “Just focus on my voice. Now, what was it about?” 

Taking a few careful breaths and listening to the soft whispers of Dante’s voice on the other end, you continued. “It was about you, Dante. I…I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” you breathed, wiping the sweat and few remaining tears from your face. “I saw you die, Dante. I saw you die because me and I couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it–!” 

“Y/n…” Dante said, his voice soft and riddled with concern. “Do you want me to come over?” 

“I mean, it’s so late out and I don’t wanna bother y–”

“Let me rephrase that: do you NEED me to come over,” Dante asked again, his voice a lot firmer this time, clearly determined not to leave you alone in such a weak and vulnerable state. He was your boyfriend after all, and what kind of boyfriend leaves their partner all alone in their time of need? Especially when the thing they need the most is the reassurance that everything is going to be okay, and not leave them for the darkness to consume them. Besides, it was his job to keep the demons away, both literal and metaphorical alike. 

“…You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?” 

“Not until you’re finally honest with me I’m sure as hell not,” Dante replied,the sound of his chair squeaking against the wooden floor just barely audible over the other end. “Well, what’s it gonna be, good lookin’?”

A small smile is tugging at your lips before you finally scoff in reply, knowing there’s no getting around Dante once he sets his mind to something. He was such a stubborn idiot and a dork sometimes, but god did you love him. You wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. Shaking your head, you softly chuckled and reply, “Alright, smartass, you win. Just please try and be safe on your way over. The last thing I need are any of my nightmares coming true.” 

“Hah, don’t worry, babe. Besides, hate to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me. I’m not leaving anytime soon.” 

Another laugh escapes you, facepalming at Dante’s usual playfulness. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to look for the receipt in the meantime,” you joked, rolling your eyes before sighing again. “But seriously…thanks, Dante.” 

“For you, babe? Anything,” Dante said reassuringly. “Just hold tight for now, I’ll be there soon, I promise.”

And just like that, the line went silent with only the empty low ringing from the other end to fill the silence. And just like he said, Dante was sure to get there soon, arriving at your apartment about fifteen minutes later. He didn’t bother wasting any time before wrapping his arms around you as you quickly did the same as soon as the door closed behind you. Oddly enough, as soon as the two of you were lying in bed together, it all seems to just fade away. 

The darkness.

The demons. 

The nightmares.

Everything. 

Nothing else mattered, nothing but the here and now as the two of you lied together in bed, your boyfriend’s arm wrapped protectively around your waist. His lips are pressed against your forehead, kissing them softly before settling once more atop your head and staying there; the both of you breathe in content. 

“Dante,” you whispered. 

“Yeah, y/n?”

“…Thank you.” 

“For you, y/n? Any day. Besides, no matter what, I’ll always be there to keep you safe. Besides, someone’s gotta keep the demons away,”he smiled half-jokingly, attempting to try and make you laugh again.

“Even the imaginary ones?” you asked with a tired smile. 

“Every kind there are to offer,” Dante chuckled before letting out a tired yawn. “Now how about we grab some shut eye?”

You gently nod in reply before burying yourself further into his chest. “Dante?”

“Yeah, babe?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, y/n. Now, shhh, get some rest, sleeping beauty. And don’t worry, just leave the demons to me.”


End file.
